Laboratories often house animals, such as mice, in ventilated cages. The cages must provide the flow of air in and out of the cage, and can include a filter top through which air can enter or exit the cage. A filter paper can be provided to filter the air entering or exiting the cage.
It is desirable to provide a filter top assembly for a cage having a bonnet which protects the filter paper while being easy to clean.